Into the Phoenix
by BoltCinderflame
Summary: Phoenix is faced with two choices, become an assassin working for the Flock or go down the path of the lone wolf. read to find out what path he takes. please R&R.
1. FREEDOM AT LAST

Phoenix POV

I have been at the School for a year now, undergoing experiments and tests worse than you can ever imagine. Who am I? I am Phoenix. I was kidnapped from the driveway of my house at the age of 15. I have flaming red hair, pale skin, I am a full 7' tall and I have a slim build. Oh, and one other thing.

I have wings. Not your average flesh, bone and feather wings either, mine are metal, organic steel to be exact.

I have made a friend while I was here, his name is Beta. He told me that he was to become just like Omega, but failed to lose his soul. The Whitecoats tried to make me like Omega as well, but they never finished in the experiments. Consequently, I am stronger, smarter and more agile than ever, but I still have a soul. Also, I have a compulsion to obey all orders given by the higher ups, but I can resist those compulsions, with some difficulty however. Now, enough about me, lets get back to the present, where those sicko scientists were injecting me with liquid nitrogen, don't ask why 'cause I don't know. The pain started immediately, it felt like I had cold fire running through my veins. I started fighting the freezing liquid with my own inner fire. Oh ya, I forgot to mention something, I can do anything that I want with fire, and I have an inner 'pillar' of fire that I draw from. It took a full 30 minutes to warm myself back up once I finished vaporizing the liquid nitrogen. As I was fighting the liquid nitrogen, however, I passed out. I woke up back in my cage which, might I add, is fireproof and has an unbreakable lock on it.

"Great, just great, I am getting tired of all these experiments, I need to get out of here" I mutter to myself. My friend must've heard me because he agreed with me, saying

"We all need to get out of here, but that is kind of impossible right now"

"Nothing is impossible, us, out of everyone, should know that"

"I know, but still, it is going to be exceedingly difficult to get out of here"

We stopped talking just then because an eraser walked in to take another experiment. When he walked out, I said "I have an idea; I could melt the back of your cage so you can get out, than you can use your power to free me and we can blow this joint." Yes, Beta has a power, he can manipulate metal, but only if he is in direct contact with it.

"Not a bad idea, but there's only one problem"

"And what is" I start to say, but am interrupted by an explosion. BOOM, we both jump at the sound and Beta exclaims "what the (insert swear of choice) was that?"

BOOM "it might be some reactive substance that the whitecoats were working" BOOM "on, or not" I answer "these are happening" BOOM "too regularity to be a failed experiment"

I use infrared vision and look to where the explosions are coming from "I can see 6 forms, judging by their body heat, they are human-avian hybrids." BOOM, I see a flare of heat "and one of them just set off another bomb, that's what we were hearing" I explain to Beta, switching back to normal vision

"You don't think" he starts to say, but I interrupt him

"I think its them, the Flock" than I bellow to the rest of the hybrids here with us "the Flock is coming, be ready to run!" just than the door blew in with yet another explosion and, sure enough, the Flock was standing there, looking mighty angry. Actually, 'angry' is the understatement of the century here. Max calls "release the experiments, than let's get out of here" the Flock goes around, snapping locks off cages. When Fang came to my cage, he tried to break the lock off, but failed. He then called out "Ig, need your expertise here" and a strawberry-blond teen with very pale skin, who I recognize as Iggy from the MR books I read while I was still fully human (wow, that was an odd sentence) walks over, not looking at anything directly.

"All right, where is the lock?" he asks, even though he was looking right at it.

"You are looking at it Ig" he kneels down in front of my cage and starts feeling the lock. A few seconds later, he took out a lock picking kit, selected a tool, and got to work. By the time Ig finished with my lock, about a half hour later, most of the other hybrids have been freed.

"Ig, you might want to get away from me, because it is going to get really hot, really quickly" he moves away from me and I start collecting my fire, channeling it to my hands. Once the fire swirling around my hands was hot enough, I let loose at the ceiling with one hand, blasting fire straight up, into the sky. At the same time, I let loose at where the wall joins the floor, making the fire spiral down to the ground, creating a slide. Max, after getting over the shock of seeing someone vaporize two giant holes in the room, yelled "everyone, get out of here. Those who can fly, through the hole in the ceiling and those who cannot fly, through the hole in the wall" and the hybrids moved to obey her immediately, me included, even though I do not take orders well. What? Anyone would have jumped at a chance too escape that hellhole. As soon as I clear the roof, I swerve towards Canada, and home. I guess Max had some questions for me, however, because next thing I knew, she was in front of me, forcing me to stop and hover there.

"Yes, what do you want?" I demanded

"I have never seen anyone with so much raw power combined with such control. If you join my Flock, then Itex does not stand a chance" she told me, and, unless I was much mistaking, I could swear I detected awe in her voice.

"I work alone, and besides, I have a family to check on. So, if you will excuse me, I must get going now" after I said that, Max, scowling at my refusal, moved out of my way and I continued flying. I flew for a few days before I crossed the Canada/US border.


	2. family renunion cut short

A/N: here's the next chap of my story, hope you like it. Oh, and I forgot to do this last time, so here's the disclaimer; I don't own Max Ride or the Flock, but I own Phoenix and his awesome fire powers. Now, on to the story.

I flew for a few days before I crossed the Canada/US border. I bank towards Edmonton and continue flying for another hour before I needed to land. I find a cave to sleep in, go on a successful hunt, come back and go into a state between waking and sleeping, where I am completely aware of my surroundings, yet I get the full benefits of sleep, I'm not sure what to call that state of sleeping, but I was thinking something along the lines of reverie, after the elves way of sleeping in D&D. In the morning, I continue on my way to Edmonton. Another few hours later (I know, I have been flying for a long time. What can I say, my inner fire can create some really nice updrafts), I come across familiar territory and go into a shallow dive, preparing to land. After I land, fold my wings and make them invisible, (I guess that's another thing I forgot to mention, I can go invisible or make parts of me go invisible. Don't get angry with me for forgetting to mention these things, staying at a place like the School can really mess with your head, and your memory), I walk up the stairs and knock on the door as only I do, a series of very rapid knocks with no breaks in between them. In only a second later, my brother opens the door.

"Kyle! Your back!" he practically yells

"Yes, I am, now try to be a little quieter; I wanna surprise the rest of the family"

"Ok, but Dad's at work at the moment"

"Alright" I walk in just as my sister runs up the stairs from the basement saying "what is this about Ky…" she freezes when she sees me; I put my finger to my lips in the 'keep quiet' sign, she nods.

"I want to surprise Mom, in my own way, so don't tell her I am home. And what do I need to do to get some food in this place?" I question my siblings

My sister answers "just look in the pantry. I can't believe that you are actually home, if I am dreaming, I do not want this dream to end." I chuckle and my brother adds "same here".

"This is no dream; I am actually home, finally. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to eat something" I say, heading to the kitchen. I take a handful of oatmeal-to-go bars and finish them off in record time. After I eat, I head down to my room, muttering to myself "nice to be home, now I need something that only I use and gets on Mom's nerves. Hmm, my mp3 should do the trick, now where's it? Aha there it is" I turn on my mp3 player, crank the volume and head upstairs to mum and dad's room.

I find my mom on the computer "How many times do I need to tell you to" she starts to say than she turns around and freezes, I see her mouth "Kyle?"

"Yes?" I ask, turning my mp3 off

"Your back! But how?"

"I flew" I tell her cryptically. She gives me a confused look and I start explaining.

"Wow, how did they manage to do all those things to children without anyone knowing?" my mother asks, astonished, once I finish explaining.

"I have no idea, but what is done is done, and I am here to stay."

"Really?" she clarifies

"Yes, I am here" I start to say, but am interrupted by a familiar buzzing, getting louder. "No, not now, not now, no, no, no, no, they cannot be here now" I mutter to myself as I dash downstairs and through the door, my mom following me asking "what can't be here right now" I don't answer. My brother and sister come outside to see what has got me so distressed. I whirl around and yell "get back inside, NOW" they are surprised at the change in the tone of my voice, but obey anyways. I create a sword and shield of solid fire, spread my wings and take off to destroy the flyboys that were flying overhead. By the end of the fight, I have a few cuts and bruises, and a hole through one of my wings, causing it to whistle annoyingly, but all the flyboys are reduced to puddles and scrap metal. I land and my family rushes out of the house and surrounds me, my brother and sister pelting me with questions.

I hold up a hand, silencing them, than told them a shortened version of everything that has happened in the last year, finishing with "if you want the whole story, just ask mom"

"Ok" both my sibling say at the same time

"Now" I turn to my mother "I know I said I was here to stay, but as you can see, I cannot stay here without putting you guys in harms way, and I will not allow myself to do that. Itex knows that I have a family, but they do not know where you guys are, yet. And I want to keep it that way. As soon as they find out where you live, they will come and either capture you or kill you. Therefore, I will NOT allow myself to reveal your whereabouts, so I must leave now. But before I go, mum, could you get a hammer and fix this hole in my wing please?" I ask

"Ok" she answers, and runs back inside with us following. We go into the living room and my mom comes back with a hammer "what now?"

I spread my wing that has the hole in it "just close the hole and my wings will do the rest"

"Ok" she pounds the hole closed "that good?"

"Yes, thanks. But now, I must be off, see ya"

"Bye" they all call out as I do a U and A. I drop a feather from my wings and watch as my sister picks it up and looks at it. As she's looking at it, I wheel towards the US and the location of the new Itex World HQ.

A/N: I'm not updating until I get 5 reviews for this chap, which shouldn't be that hard, seeing as I already have 7 reviews for my first chap. Keep the reviews comin guys.

The Aviator, signing off


	3. meating the Martinezs and the Flock

**A/N: sorry about being so late in updating. Here's the next chap.**

I flew for a few days, just coasting on the updrafts created by my "inner-fire", when I see a group of kids on the ground. At first I dismiss it as a friendly gathering, but when I look closer, I see that it is actually a gang,about 20 strong, surrounding a couple of girls. I make the split-second decision to dive down and help, allowing my wings to ignite as I descend. Everyone freezes when I land, ironically, but I can't blame them, I must look like a demon.

Making my voice deep and menacing, I say, "Boys, God has gotten tired of your constant belligerence. He has sent me to 'deal with it', so I suggest you run now, before I change my mind about sparing your lives." One of the guys blurts, "What the…IT'S A DEMON, RUN!" and they turn tail and run like Satan himself was on their tails, with me throwing small fireballs at them to give them some incentive to make some lifestyle changes.

I douse my wings, fold them in, and make them invisible. Then I look around for those two girls that they were picking on and see them walking towards me from their hiding place behind a dumpster. Both looked freaked out; then again, I can't blame them.

One of them asks hesitantly, "Are you, um, like Max?" That takes me completely by surprise.

"Max?"

She smacks herself in the head, as if she should have known better and adds,"Max Ride?"

"Yeah," and she visibly relaxes. "How do you know her?" I ask.

"She's my half-sister." Then I remember that her name's Ella.

"Oh, your Ella right?"She seems surprised that I already knew her name.

"Umm… yeah? Hey, why don't you come to my house, there will be plenty of food… and you can rest for a bit."

"Um, alright, I'll come, but only for a bit, then I've got to go."I look around hesitantly, as if there's someone watching, and Ella continues,

"OK. Oh, and I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Phoenix."

"Nice name… Well, you already know my name, and this is Rebec-"

"Just call me Becka." The girl with the long brown hair spoke up behind the short Mexican. I noticed that she was pretty, but not gorgeous… But who has time for a girlfriend when you're on the run?

"OK, and which direction is your house?" I ask.

"Don't worry, we'll lead you there" she assures me, walking away with Becka and myself in tow.

"So, why were those goons after you two?" I ask after a while of awkward silence.

"They were sore at me for getting away from them last time they tried to beat me up," Ella explains," But mostly cause I caught wind of one of their schemes, and stopped it. They were pulling a drug heist, and I siphoned their gas!" Ella snorted with laughter and Becka giggled a bit, but I just kept walking, eying them quizzically.

" So, if you needed my help this time, how exactly did you survive your last encounter?"

"Oh, but it was Max that beat 'em… so shouldn't they be mad at her?" Ella stared into space for a bit, thinking, and nearly stumbled on a rock. "You know," she said finally, "you would think so, but I'm guessing that they found out that she visits me often and wanted to get back at Max by beating me up. But you came, and turned the tables," she explained. We walked in silence… then, "Okay, we're here". Ella was the first up the front steps and we barged into the house, Ella shouting,"Mom I'm home, and I brought a couple friends." I hear some footsteps running and Dr. Martinez rounds the corner and stops.

"Ella, I was worried SICK about you! Why are you so late getting home?"

"Well, José and Dwayne and them had some friends and they tried jumping Becka and me."

"What? Are you hurt anywhere?" Dr. Martinez started to freak, but Ella calmed her down.

"I'm fine mom, Phoenix rescued me from them. It was pretty neat how he did it, too. His wings were on fire and he looked like… a demon! He scared them away. He also-" she started to say, but the doc interrupted her.

"Phoenix?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… like Max?" she asks me.

"Sure am."She turns back to Ella,

"Did you say his wings were on FIRE?"

"Yeah, she did," I yawned. "I'll tell you how later, but right now I'm a little thirsty," I said, effectively silencing Ella and Becka, who seemed equally excited in telling everyone about me. I wasn't quite sure I liked the idea, but I knew I'd think better if I wasn't dying of thirst and heat exhaustion.

"Oh, where are my manners! What would you like to drink?" she led us into a small family room, and gestured to the couch."Have a seat, I'll get your drinks."

"Thanks," I tell her, sitting down on a sofa. I smell something distinctly sweet… "Are those chocolate chip cookies I smell?"

"Yeah, they are, you can have some once they're done cooking. Anyway,what drinks so you guys want?"

"I'll take some water,"I said, just as Becka squeaked out a "Juice please", and Ella piped up with an "I'll have some milk."As the doc was getting the drinks, I hear some noise outside. I walked to the window and scanned the air outside, seeing six forms that looked a little too big to be birds, so I guessed that the Flock was dropping by for a visit."Hey, Ella?"

"Yes?"

"I've got to go, thank your mother for me," I said, going invisible.

"Phoenix, where'd you go?" I don't answer. "Phoenix?" Just then, Max knocks on the door and Ella dashes to answer it. "Max, your back!" I hear her squeal, almost out of breath, as the door opens.

"Who was that Phoenix person that you were calling for?" I hear Max ask with a slight suspicious note to her voice, yet Ella ignored it entirely.

"He's another Avian-American that dropped by… literally," she added.

"Could you describe him?"

"Sure. But first, come on in." As she invites the Flock inside, I see them almost relax, and walk into the living room, so I guess these people can be trusted. "Mom, Max and the Flock are here," Ella called, and I heard Dr. Martinez rush from the kitchen into the living room.

"Max, you're back!"

"No, I'm in Minnesota. Yeah, Mom, we're back, but we can't stay for long… Do I smell chocolate chip cookies?"

"Why must you always leave shortly after you arrive?"

"Because we still have a world to save." Max turns to Ella, and stares questioningly. "Now, could you describe this Phoenix person?"

"OK… he's about 7 feet tall, has red hair, pale skin and his eyes… I Don't think I can ever forget his eyes. They were like twin pools of fire.Very, very scary."

"That's the same 'Phoenix' guy we freed from the School, alright. You know where he went?"

"No, all he said was 'he needed to go', then he just disappeared."

"I haven't left yet, you know," I said in my spooky voice, making everyone jump. Max did a quick 360… I think it was to try and find me, then demanded,

"Phoenix, quit playing around, we know you're here." I stepped, seemingly, out of thin air, and Ella and Becka gasped again.

"What the… How did you do that?" Max asks of me, both fear and awe etched into her normally worn features.

"It's one of my powers," I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh." She turned to Ella. "Why were you calling for him?"

"Because he rescued Becka and me from the same kids that you did, but this time they had friends," she says, as calm as if she were just describing the weather, and not an attack on herself. "So I decided to offer to let him stay here for a few days…"

"And I'm still going to take you up on that offer," I interrupted.

"I thought you said you were leaving."

"I changed my mind, but I still can't stay for long, a day at most."Dr. Martinez spoke up,

"I take it you're all hungry, right?" Everyone shouted "yes" at the same time.

"Alright. Iggy, let's get to work," Dr. Martinez went back to the kitchen to make supper, with Iggy and me following her. The rest of the Flock sat down in the living room, and just talked about nothing in particular.

"Iggy's not the only one who knows how to cook, you know," I said once we got to the kitchen, "I can help"

"OK, the more the merrier," the Doc says, and we get to work. About an half hour later, supper was done cooking and it smelled wonderful. I removed it from the oven, without oven mitts, I might add, and placed it on stove-top. Dr.Martinez called out "supper's ready," and the younger ones rushed into the kitchen.

"Whoa, one at a time, one at a time, there's enough to go around," Iggy said, laughing and making everyone else laugh with him.

**A/N: review please. And all hail therealme1123 for editing this! Oh, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows to give to therealme1123 as payment for beta services.**

The Aviator, signing off


	4. lone wolf or assassin?

A/N: here's a chap in which YOU, the faithful reader, chooses the path of the story. this is also the shortest chap so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride and co.

Claimer: I do own Phoenix

After we ate, I headed outside, saying, "I'm going for a flight, anyone wanna come with?"

A chorus of vehement agreement came when Max said,"We'll all come, I think the fresh air will do us some good."

I took off, followed by the Flock. "So, where to?" Max asks.

"I was thinking of just flying around."

"Okay." We fly around, doing some aerobatics to show off, and I did a particularly difficult maneuver.

Max flies up to me and asks,"Could you do that maneuver again? It looks like it can really confuse an Eraser in combat."

"Sure, but I gotta warn you, it's really hard." I show her the maneuver.

She tries to copy me, and does a pretty good job, for a first try. "Not bad, you're already better at it… I told you it was hard!" I tell her a few tries later.

"Shut up, or I'll pound your face in," Max growls, frustrated.

"Whoa, no need to get angry, I was just saying..."

Saved by the bell. Figuratively, of course…The rest of the Flock flies up and starts trying the move, and I found that Fang, surprisingly, was the best flier out of the Flock, because he nearly got it on the first try.

"Good one, Fang, you just about got it." He just shrugged. After a few more hours of flying, everyone pretty much had the maneuver perfected by now, we land and head back inside. I check my watch, it was 10:28, it was getting late, and I needed to sleep, but I did not want to burn one of the rooms in Dr. Martinez's house. 'Cause hey, what thanks would that be? I get an idea, "Dr. Martinez?"

"Yeah, Phoenix?" She answers, walking into the living room to talk easier.

"I just thought I should let you know that when I sleep, I usually radiate enough heat to burn your house down, so I don't think I should sleep inside.I'll be outside if you need me." Sadly, that's true, I radiate up to110C right by my skin when asleep and 200C or more when unconscious. The only way I know that is 'cause I overheard some Whitecoats talking about it, back when I was at the School.

"OK, good night, I'll see you in the morning." She says, somehow understanding what I just told her.During breakfast the next morning, I said,

"I'm leaving soon, but first I think I need to talk to Max and Fang… privately."They get up and follow me to a room upstairs.

"Wanna tell us what's up, or are we going to have to guess?" Max, I'm thinking, is in a bad mood, unless she's this sarcastic all the time…

"I don't think I'll be joining the Flock, but I can still help. I could work as your assassin, killing School Directors, lead Whitecoats, Eraser leaders and the like. Either that or I can work as a lone wolf, doing my own thing to take out Itex and the School. So what do you think about those options?" I ask. Max looks at me for a while, then asks,

"What role do you want to take?"

"I'm fine with whatever you choose."

B/N:Pick the second one! Pick the second one!

A/N: vote on the path you want Phoenix to take in your reviews, lone wolf or assassin. The one with the most votes wins.

The Aviator, signing off


	5. important Author's note

A/N: I no, no one likes A/Ns, but I have a different, darker version of Into the Phoenix on my com. that I could post. If u guys want me 2 post it and continue this fic, or just do the other version or just continue Into the Phoenix and don't bother posting the darker version. Tell me in ur reviews.

the Aviator, signing off


	6. this is gonna be fun

A/N: Okay, guys, you've made your decision. Read on to find out what itis… So here's the next chapter, hope it keeps with your standards.

"Well, since I don't need or want an assassin at my disposal, maybe youshould just do your own thing. We can stay in contact though, say, meet upevery so often. But I still think you should stick with us; we hybrids shouldstick together," Max said finally. She'd been deliberating for a while, although it was probably only a few minutes.

"Ok, I'll be seeing you, then" I said, jumping out the window and flying away. Before I was even out of hearing of the Flock, I saw a big cloudof Flyboys heading my way and turned back to alert the Flock to their presence.

"GUYS, GET OUT HERE. NOW!" I yelled as I descended, and the Flock literally flew out of the house.

"What is it, now, Phoenix?" Max demanded, obviously ticked.

"Flyboys."

"(Pick a curse word, any curse word). Flock, scatter! Fang, you and Nudge flank them from the left. Ig, Gaz, you take the right. Angel, you and me are taking the center. Phoenix, get in as far as you can. Do your stuff." And they fly off, moving about, grouping them off, and leading the robots in complicated patterns, so its easier to dispose of the Flyboys.

I followed their lead and fly off, leading a sizeable group on a wild goosechase through a small wooded area. "Is that the best you got? I could out fly you in my sleep!" I taunted the chunky lumps of metal, but since they're a little hollow in the head, it had no real effect. They just kept repeating the same thing,

"You are one, we are many, youcannot win." BORING!

"I may not be able to win, but I can sure as (unsuitable for children under30.76 years of age) try, you stupid robots." I shoot back, along with a fireball, which burned through the chests two of them, sparks flying from the wounds, and forcing the rest to swerve away, giving me time blink out of sight. I lost them soon afterwards. I flew to a cave that I found awhile back that's located not too far from the city, and I decided to stay there forthe time being. In the morning, I ate and took off, looking for any sign of Itex.

I find one about 200 miles away, about a two hour flight from the cave. Going invisible, I swooped silently downward and landed in the courtyard.Still undetected, I trailed behind a group of Flyboys that are heading through an obviously heavily fortified door and into a flyboy hanger. I wait there, still invisible, for someone to open the door leading into the complex itself. After waiting for a good hour or so, someone walks in and checks onthe flyboys, leaving the door open, so I sneak out.

"Now," I said tomyself, "What to do?" And I knew. I found a suitable place to begin and opened the circuit breaker… this was gonna get fun! I switched off the main breakers, and after walking a bit, came to a lab that held a bunch of obviously… reactive chemicals that are not being attended and break in. "Let's see here…" I muttered looking at the neatly shelved compounds and elements… Calcium… Chlorine… Nitrogen. I shuddered before moving on.Ah! Here's what I wanted. I found some Sodium, along with some Potassium, and something labeled C3H5 (NO3)3. I put some of the last chemical on a plate, having recognized the name in tiny print on the bottom of the label, which read "Nitroglycerin: Handle with EXTREME caution.

I set the plate in the middle of the closest hallway, and then, right as acouple Whitecoats are walking past, I flung a beaker at the plate, contact from said beaker setting off the Nitroglycerin. I grabbed the Sodium and Potassium and ran, hoping to find where the experiments are kept. Still invisible, I snuck down to the lower levels, using my infrared vision to see when I'm closer. And, sure enough, they were two rooms the size of the Flyboy hangers full of dog crates, most of them occupied.

I revealed myself once I was safely inside and began snapping locks, whispering, "Be ready to run," to each child I freed. It took me only a bit to open the locks, and I motioned for them to follow me, to which they easily comply. I led them to the other room and told those who could talk to help me free the other hybrids. The younger ones stayed near the middle of the room, as far away as possible from the door. I had only so much of an idea asto why!

Once all the hybrids were freed, I said, "Follow me, we're gonna blowthis joint!" With that, I slip down the hallway, everyone following me. Wecome across a group of flyboys that were heading to get a hybrid for testing, and I blast them to nothing before they could do anything.

"C'mon, we gotta keep moving!" I say, encouraging them to move faster, the older ones picking up the younger ones who couldn't keep up with us. Once we got out of the complex, we're faced with at least a hundred Flyboys.

"Get out, I'll hold off the scrap metal." I commanded, blasting a hole in the wall so they can get out and they run in that direction, the flyboys firing at them. However, I put up a solid-fire shield around them so the bullets just ricochet off. The flyboys, obviously realizing that they wouldn't be able to harm them, turned their sights on me. Just what Iwanted.

I resisted the urge to cackle as they opened fire and I created a shielda round myself and return fire with my own personal ammunition.

I keep theFlyboys distracted long enough for the hybrids to escape then go invisible, causing them to cease fire and look around in confusion. I go back inside and pull out the substances still stashed in my pocket.

Once it calms down, I head to find a place get a good aim, and found a secluded corner, given some cover by several boxes. "Ahh, you just wait...you just wait.…"

A/N: Gah! A cliffy! I know, I'm evil (fine, not really, but the cliffyis). If you guys want to find out what he does, then review!The Aviator, signing off


	7. a bit of misfortune, make it alot of it

A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys with such a cliffy last chap. I also noticed  
that I'm getting less reviews for these updates then I did for the first  
chap. C'mon guys, review. Anonymous reviews are enabled you know, so all you  
people without accounts, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I, the Aviator, do not own Max and co. or anyone else you may recognize

Claimer: I do, however, own Phoenix Fire-wielder (I just came up with that title off the top of my head)

This place was small, only 10 feet by 10 feet, but it held the access panel  
to a pretty important piece of equipment. The fuel for the power generators,  
both main and back up, to be precise. I know, I know, I'm a genius. Please  
hold your applause until the end of the show. But like I was saying, you take  
that out and at least part of the complex will be destroyed, if not the entire  
thing.

I take the chemicals out of my pocket and mix them in a two litre soda bottle  
I found in the trashcan outside the door. Man, these guys are slobs! The  
mixture immediately started to boil (thank goodness there wasn't much of it  
to begin with) and I threw it into the cover.

Satisfied with my work, I get out of there, FAST. As I fly away, I notice  
that there are three Flyboys coming back with hybrids in their arms. They  
must've caught some of the hybrids I freed! Well, they're not gonna be  
taken 'em back here ever. Insert mental cackle here.

I fly into the nearest flyboy from above, feet first, breaking its spine and  
making it drop the hybrid, whom I caught and set in a nearby tree, far enough  
away from the School to avoid the brunt of the blast. The other two flyboys  
got the same treatment. What can I say? I do an equal opportunity kind of kick  
[donkey butt.

As soon as I landed with the third hybrid, I got the first one to the ground,  
and that's when the building  
Exploded. I spread my wings to protect the kids from the flying shooting  
shrapnel, and I feel one piece of shrapnel (and I'm lucky it was only one)  
embed itself in my back, right between the wings. OUCH! I'm gonna be grounded  
until I get THAT treated.  
The explosion woke the kids, who immediately scurried away from me, obviously  
scared. I mean, no dip, Sherlock, so would I. It was all I could to keep from  
passing out from sheer agony, but I managed to gasp, "I need help." A shooting

pain rippled through me, almost sending my mind into overdrive. "Please!"

Yes, the Phoenix, one who can destroy an entire School complex effortlessly  
was pleading for help from three  
complete strangers. Anyone who can note the irony (and gets funny about it)  
is getting a consolation prize: one swift kick in the rear.

The oldest of the three, he looked about thirteen, said "How can we trust  
you?"

"I freed you from there; you know you can trust me. Please..." I made a sound  
that resembled choking on my tongue, as if me trying to cough it out was going  
to rid myself of the pain and uncomfort. "... Help." He makes a snap  
decision and goes behind me. I feel the piece… what is it? Maybe it's  
steel? Who knows… get yanked out of my skin, drawing a pain filled yelp from  
me, then he bound the wound.

When he came within sight, I saw that he used his shirt as a bandage.  
"Thanks."He just nods turns to the other two and gives the order to his troops, "  
Guys. Let's go, we can  
survive without dimwit." Yeah, you're welcome for kicking the Flyboy  
butt. they ran off, leaving me alone once again! But it's not like I mind,  
it's just my back is killing me! I think I need to pay another visit to Dr.  
M.

I start running, rather clumsily, I might add, in the direction the house is  
in. A few hours later, I was starved and tired, but I was there. I knock  
weakly on the door and Ella answers it, "Phoenix, what happened? Come on in."

"Where's your mom? I need her help."

"She is at work right now, what happened?" I recapped to her what  
happened quickly and she says, "I'll phone my mom now," and runs to the  
black plastic wonder.

After a few seconds, I hear the Doc on the phone, "What is it, Ella?"

"It's Phoenix." I could feel the tension on the other end of the line. But  
Ella continued, "He came back, but he's injured." She tried to whisper, but I  
still heard her say to the Doc, "It's bad. He's got a bandage bulging from his shirt, and there's blood all over."

There was a mumble on the other end and Ella hangs up. "My mom's on her  
way."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'dve done if it weren't for you guys.

I try relaxing as much as I can, considering the amount of pain I'm in.  
About fifteen later, Dr. Martinez runs into the room. "What happened?"

"Shrapnel in the back," I said calmly.

"Okay, take off your shirt, I need to see the injury." I do so  
carefully, because my back is still killing me. The Doc removes the makeshift  
bandage and gasps when she sees the wound.

"How bad is it?" I ask, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I, I don't think you will be able to fly unless we get it repaired right  
away." I think you forgot to mention that I might not fly again, anyway, I  
thought darkly. I know how close it is to my spinal column, but thanks for the  
consideration, Doc. "And you've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to need to  
take you in, but the place is really busy at this time of day..."

"I really don't care if anyone sees my wings right now, I just don't want  
them to be useless masses of metal That would certainly be  
preferable."

She huffed out a heaving breath, as if that was a weight on her shoulders.  
"Ok, let's go. Ella, watch the house while I'm gone, you know the rules."

"Bye mom! Bye Phoenix. Luck."

"I'll need it." I mutter, putting my shirt back on and following the Doc to  
her car. When we get there, the Doc says something to the man at the reception  
desk and he waves us in. She leads us to an empty operating room, and it takes  
all the willpower I have not to freak.

"Take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach on the table." I comply  
(I know, so unlike me!), still trying not to crawl the walls.

"Okay, now I'm going to give you something to knock you out so you..."

"NO!" I whisper-screamed. "Whatever you do, do not knock me out. Remember  
what I told you last time I was here?"

"Oh, right, then I'll just give you some laughing gas, that way you still  
won't feel anything anyways."

"Fine, go ahead." She places a mask on my face and, almost as soon as I  
inhale, I start to feel light-headed and calm, and I couldn't feel the gash in  
my back nearly as much. Ooh, this was weird! The ceiling tiles are dancing!  
They look so funny! Is that a goldfish?

I feel some pressure on my back and a slightly uncomfortable feeling but it  
was gone as soon as I felt it. Hey! There it is again. I don't like that…  
Garr! You back stabby thingy… you! After a bit more of this, Dr. Martinez  
said, "Done! Just don't do anything more stressful than walking for at least  
two weeks, and that's with your fast..."

She was interrupted by a person walking in. "Dr. Martinez, I thought you had  
an emergency... WHAT THE? WHAT IS THAT?" What? Haven't you seen a… a…  
me? This character was obviously shocked at seeing a me, especially one with a  
big gash in his umm… umm… thing… ooh, that's it… back.

I attempted to answer, although my speech was slurred cause of the happy gas,  
"I am not a that or a what, I'm a… I'm a me, that am what! Thank you  
very much."

I'm trying to sit up, but Dr. Martinez keeps me down, saying, "Wait a bit  
before you try to move. Okay? I know this isn't that comfortable for you."

"Fine" I grumble, even though I sounded more like Daffy Duck than my regular  
self.

"You know him?" the guy asks.

"Yeah, I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do."

"Okay, sorry." I can tell, by the tone of his voice, that he wanted to talk  
to me, and this Doc didn't want to tick�off Dr. Martinez, and wasn't happy  
being dismissed like that.

"Who's that?"

She chuckled. "That was Dr. Burgess, he's always very annoying… guess he  
likes to get under people's skin. Can't keep a secret to save his life,  
though." A frown tugs at her lips, making my unease nearly double.

My sarcasm's well hidden. "Great! Can I get up now? I'd like to jump  
off the cliff before I get pushed off." She doesn't answer, but does help me  
to sit up, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now put your shirt on, and I'll take you back home." In what  
seems like a few minutes later, I'm sitting on the couch with Ella pelting  
me with questions about what happened.

Finally, I had enough "I don't mean to be rude, but could you just. Shut.  
Up?" I felt like I was about to implode.

"Fine…" she grumbles and she does, thankfully.

The next day, I'm just sitting on the sofa, watching the news of all  
things, when the reporter said something that piqued my interest, "And now  
we go on location, where a complex of industrial giant, Itexicon, has  
exploded. We're on the scene with street reporter Amanda Lane."

A tall lady in her mid twenties took up the screen, a mural of debris and  
sky behind her. "Thank you, James. As you can see behind me, there is  
absolutely nothing left of the once gargantuan complex housing hundreds of  
scientists, who were working on cures for modern-day diseases. Currently no  
information has been formally released on the cause…" She turned, her  
light brown hair spinning with her. "Here's the chief of police now…  
Sir, what do you know about this explosion so far?"

"No comment." The chief said, obviously busy being pelted with  
microphones, and questions, among other things.

The reporter tried again, her voice rising above those of several other  
news people. "Have you decided weather it was an accident or a planted  
explosive?"

"No comment." He looks like he was really starting to get annoyed with  
the reporters. I sure wouldn't want that guy on my tail. Then again, I could  
probably take him on and win… but not like this.

"Hey, Ella, Doc, come down here! You might want to see this."

They come in, the latter asking, "What would we want to see?" I gesture  
at the TV and they sit down and watch.

The camera goes in and looks over the rubble and zooms in on the body of a  
morphed Eraser or a Flyboy… I can't tell which. It finds some more bodies,  
mostly flyboys, then goes back to the reporter who says, "Well, there's  
just one more thing not to know about Itex. Just look at the bodies that  
happen to be here. This one seems to have canine fangs, and there are others  
that look to have wings, of all things. Let's see if anyone can give us more  
information."

She finds a paramedic who was loading the body of a Whitecoat on a stretcher  
and asks, "What do you think these oddly shaped bodies are?"

"People might think I'm crazy, but they really look like  
werewolves."

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah, most of them seem like robots with a  
skin-like covering, but some of them look like they were actually living,  
breathing wolf men"

The lady turned to the camera. "Wow, that's really unusual."

Dr. Martinez mutes the TV and turns to me, "Is that how you got so  
injured? Blowing that place up?"

"That obvious?" I received a glare for my insolence, and continue with my  
story. "I was protecting a trio of hybrids from the blast and got hit in the  
back with a piece of shrapnel, you already know the rest." She unmutes the  
TV and we finish watching the report about my expedition, although I can fully  
tell that isn't pleased.

Afterwards, everything goes by normally. For the first time in over a year,  
I actually felt like a regular teenager spending two weeks at a friend's  
house.

After the two weeks were up, I told them, "I need to leave now, spread my  
wings, you know? Thanks for all the help." I wave and take off into the  
light blue sky, ready once again for uncertainty and adventure.

A/N: as I said in the above A/N, REVIEW, everyone who reads this can review,  
whether you have an account or not. 

The Aviator, signing off

This is MR, signing in… (had to poke fun at that, sorry) like he said…  
and please remember that I write some of this too. You'd review my stuff,  
right? Does the puppy dog eyes Yeah, I thought so. MR


	8. hello Flock

**A/N:** All right, here's the next MR-ified chapter, and the Flock may be coming in again soon… REAL soon. R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my purple pony and a giant t-shirt that says, "I heart Darth Vader". So guess what that means… NO OWNAGE.

**A/N:** ignore that disclaimer, its just MR being crazy again. Here's the real disclaimer: I, the Aviator, do not own Max Ride and co.

**Claimer:** I do own Phoenix and this plot.

As I was flying, I decided that I should find the Flock again, and try and join them, so as to avoid close calls like that again, and then if I do get injured, I'd at least have someone to bind my wounds.

But first, I'd need to find out where they are, and what better way then the Blog, but to check it, I needed a computer. I decided that a library would do, but I still needed to find one. I wheel back towards the town and start searching for that library. After a few minutes of searching, I find one, land in an alleyway behind it, fold my wings, make them invisible and enter.

I head to a computer and log on. Then, I open the net and go to "Fang's Blog" to find out that they posted again. I read the post and the date and time it was posted at to find out it was posted a couple of weeks ago, around the time I saw the news cast about my "excursion".

This is what I saw:

"Date: who cares

Time: already too late

Hey guys, Max here. We are currently staying at a hotel with TVs in the rooms and Angel told me to turn the channel to the news, of all things, but I'm actually glad I did, because there was a report about an Itex plant exploding (Who blew it up? Beats me). The camera also found bodies of Erasers and Flyboys, but those idiots think they are werewolves. Pssht, just goes to show you how much the adults of the human race actually know. Anyway, if anyone who reads this is the one responsible for that, thanks. Crap, trouble, gotta go.

Fly free, Max."

I opened up the comments and posted one myself.

"Phoenix said:

Hey Max, I'm the one who blew the Itex building up. Got a nice injury for my troubles, too. Anyway, I was thinking of taking you up of that offer to join your ranks. I'll be waiting in the forest near your mom's house. Hope to see you there. Phoenix.

I wiped my hands together like a cartoon after they do something spectacular as I stood from the chair. Hope that gets her attention. Now all I need to do is wait for a bit for the Flock to arrive. I headed outside and fly to the forest outside Dr. M.'s place and set up camp there.

You guys are wondering why I didn't go back to the Doc's place, right? Well, I didn't want to intrude on her hospitality any longer then was needed, and I can survive well enough out in the wild. The next few weeks went by uneventfully, except that I was really starting to get bored, when I heard someone walking in the woods.

I immediately went on high alert and made myself invisible. I waited for only a minute, when I saw the Flock enter the clearing. I heard the dark-skinned one ask Max, "Max, who are we meeting? Is it that Phoenix person?"

Max interrupted her, "Nudge, will you just shut up for a few minutes?" She did a 360, and scowled a bit. "Now, he said he would be waiting in the forest, and there is a camp here, so I'm guessing he just went exploring. Looks like he has plenty of food too… Dig in guys, just make sure you don't eat something poisonous."

The younger ones run to the food that I "acquired" (cough stole cough) and started chowing down. I decided to reveal myself then and walk out of the trees, yawning a, "Thank you for coming."

I stretched and straightened as the Flock turned towards me in surprise. "I found out the hard way that going against Itex alone isn't very smart, so I was wondering if that offer to join your ranks still stands."

Max opened her mouth to answer, but Fang cut her off, asking, "What offer?" He seemed just to be confused, but with Max's reaction, I'm thinking it was more to the end of really very pissed off. Which wouldn't exactly be good for me.

Max turned to him and spoke. "After we broke those hybrids out about a month ago, you remember the one that blew two massive holes in the room, right?" Fang nodded, and Max looked ready to smack him and raised her voice so everyone could hear her. "Well, that's him, Flock, meet Phoenix. Phoenix, Flock." we greeted each other, and Max continued, "I offered him the opportunity to join us, but he refused."

And it's my turn to jump in, "Now I'm changing my mind, after taking out that complex, I found out that opposing Itex solo is not my smartest move."

Max turned to Angel. "Angel?" She nodded and I felt a presence in my head.

On the outside, Angel looked like she was concentrating on something, and when she finally came out of her trance like state said, "He's really with us. What's revenge, Max? He is also bent on helping to save the world, even if it kills him. He has several powers ranging from invisibility and fire creation to organic steel wings-"

Nudge speaks up again, "Really? Can you show us? Please?"

I look over to her to find that she was giving me Bambi eyes, but I resisted then Angel and Gazzy added their Bambi eyes and I finally caved. "Okay."

I whipped out my wings to their-quite impressive- 20-foot span and I heard the younger ones gasp at seeing them and Nudge started babbling again as I folded my wings, "That is so wicked, are they heavy? How can you fly with them? Could you show us some of your fire? Can you, mmph-"Iggy shut her up by putting a hand over her mouth.

I chuckle and decide to answer Nudge's questions, even though I know I don't need to. "No, actually, they're surprisingly light, considering the fact that they're metal. As for how I can fly with them, I fly just like you guys, and you will see me use my fire all the time, so I won't bother showing off."

Max dragged me off to the side. "Hey, Phoenix, seriously. Did I say okay? Umm, no. You're too much of a security risk."

That took me by surprise. "Angel even said I was legit!"

"Angel said you were out for revenge. And even in our worst moods, we're not out to get even. Sorry, but those are differences that may split my flock in two again, and believe me when I say that NO ONE is going to split my flock without me fighting them the entire way."

"You gave me the option before."

"And if I remember correctly, you refused."

"Okay, I get it." I did a U and A and flew off in no particular direction, and I felt tears of rejection sting at the back of my eyes. Okay, Max. I guess that's how it is. I'll go on my own. And if I win, guess who'll be wishing they let me stay? That's what I thought.

A/N: ooh, anther cliffy. I don't know why, but authors hate reading cliffies, but love writing them. Well, I have nothing else to add, except REVIEW!

The Aviator, signing off

MR wrote: Review and get virtual-cookies. They're chocolate chip this week… or until the next chapter post, whenever Mr. Paper Airplane here gets around to writing something, and I get the time (and motivation) to fix it up. So yeah, review, get virtual-cookies, I don't see what could go wrong. And no, you're safe; I didn't cook them.


	9. Phoenix's profile

A/N: hey guys, sry this isn't a chap, but I felt that I should put Phoenix's profile on here so u guys no what he can do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman or Angel

Claimer: I do own Phoenix

Phoenix's profile:

Name: Phoenix

Age: 16

Height: 7' 0"

Weight: 102lbs

Gender: male

Hair: fiery red

Eyes: swirling pools of fire

Wings: organic steel (living metal for those who don't know)

Wing span: 20'

Top flight speed: 120M/h

Powers: conjure/control fire, infra-red vision, invisibility

Vulnerabilities (it seems like many of u think he doesn't have any): anything cold

Immunities: heat/fire (they just make him stronger)

Favorite thing to do: destroy Itex complexes

Least favorite thing to do: sit around and wait for an attack

Favorite food: anything edible

Attitude: out for blood (wants revenge)

Family: mother, father, brother and sister

Self-assigned mission: help the Flock bring down Itex and the School

A/N: well, there's Phoenix's profile, the next actual chap should b up as soon as I can get it typed out and betaed.

The Aviator, signing off


	10. the war begins

A/N: Hi guys and gals, here's another chap for y'all. Sorry I've been a little lax on my updates, my parents have limited my comp use 2 1h/week. Well, here's the next chap. enjoy it, cause I don't know when I'll be able to post again.

**Disclaimer:** I can't say I own a book or movie or even lots of hair. I can't even own a pickle jar, or a stuffed teddy bear.

Ignore that disclaimer, its just Therealme1123 being weird again, here's the real one: I do not own Max ride and co.

**Claimer:** I own Phoenix and any other OCs that I bring in. And MR owns the speeches… and the word "frippin'"… and a bag of potato chips.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. The. Director! Whoever he is, he's going down!"

You can probably tell that I'm just a little ticked off right now. Well, you see, I've just been having a really awful day. Actually, it's just another run-of-the-mill awful day in a long string of completely awful days.

See, it's been almost a week since I requested to join Max's Flock and she refused. Now, I'm sitting on the roof of some skyscraper or other, resting after the most recent flyboy attack.

"And I'm tired of this," I sit there and think. "I'm tired of hiding and running and getting bloody noses from kicks to the face, and I'm tired of fighting when all I really need is a couple hours' sleep. I need to do something," I mumble, almost wildly as I begin to pace the tar covered roof of the complex.

"Hmm… no, I can't do that. I could… no. nope, not doing it… I have pride. What about? Suicide. Utter suicide. But it'd work… it'd work…." I kick a rock around now as I pace, going over the details in my head meticulously. This is not the time for mistakes. No. Not the time for mistakes.

I take off, not bothering to fly above the skyscrapers or go invisible. In fact, I was now trying to get spotted, but not by flyboys.

People start to notice me right away (I guess birds in Texas are of the black and squawky variety) and many of them soon point me out to others, and, in a matter of minutes, I have a fairly 

large crowd of people aware of my presence, the number of them growing constantly. I found a spot to land on a nearby church. It had lighting for them all to see me, and I was close enough to the ground to be heard without yelling to loud. But still, too far for anyone to get to me if they tried.

The people flock to the base of the church, their curiosity growing amidst the street teeming with life and awe.

I don't think… no. Max would NOT be happy if she ever found out what I'm doing right now. I know that for sure, but I need an army to watch my back as I- er, we. Yeah, that's it! we- fight Itex. Once enough people have gathered, all of their eyes…watching me… I call out:

"People of Fort Worth, listen. We have a choice. Right here. Right now. We have the choice to stop a genocide. And I'm not talking about Darfur. I'm not talking about Bosnia… I'm not talking about Tibet. This, our hidden nemesis, goes beyond all boundaries of race and religion and color. It targets each and every person on this planet that it sees fit. And its name… is Itex."

I hear a couple of gasps in the crowd, but I continued.

"Here, even in the United States, Itex has been committing crimes against humanity. They have been creating creatures that should not exist, build treacherous technologies, and design to recreate the world.

"What choice do we have… but to stop them?"

There's a moment of silence. Just one. And the crowds start cheering for me, and they didn't even know me! Glee, pure glee is what I feel at this. And I begin to hear a chant rise from the screaming bustling group of people.

"For the Flock! For the Flock!"

Slowly, the entire crowd takes up the chant, and the streets ring with those words:

"For the Flock! For the Flock."

A man separates himself from the people and walks up to the foot of the church, calling, "Who are you?"

"I am Phoenix."

"Why should we follow you?"

"Because you really don't have much choice."

My words seem to satisfy the strange man, because he turns away and melts back into the crowd.

I then raise my voice, so that everyone could hear me once more, and say "Everyone, go to your homes, reclaim your lives, and await the time of my call, for when it comes, we shall need to move… quickly."

Most of the people leave but a few. But it doesn't matter; I leap once more into the sky, and rise slowly into the clouds. For the time being, I'm nothing more than someone's guardian angel… nothing more than a reverie. But when Itex tries to strike… oh, I'll be there.

-Time skip: 3½ months-

I'm sitting in a tree, scanning the horizon when I see a bright flash of light, and it wasn't the sun, that was right overhead. In fact, it looked like a nuke. Wait, a nuke? Uh, crud! Time to rally the army.

I took off and flew about the city, calling out, "Itex is attacking! Get up and fight!"

The effect's immediate and people run outside, armed with whatever weapons they could find.

I fly towards where I know an Itex building is located, my army following. We arrive, and I hover above my army.

"Are we gonna let them stop us?"

"NO!"

I feigned surprise. "Don't tell me. Tell them." Thousands of people that had been standing beneath my sneakers now rushed toward the building.

A/N: Cliffy! Now that Phoenix has an army of his own, Itex wont stand a chance. If you want me to post again, I need 5 more reviews (and the time to actually post)

The Aviator, signing off


End file.
